<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey Home by Masdevallia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012118">The Journey Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia'>Masdevallia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sea sickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadetta is forced to cut an expedition short.</p><p>Hubernie Week Day 3: Present</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hubernie Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Journey Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernadetta couldn’t believe the words she just heard. “Are you sure? Are you really, <em> really </em> sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>It had been just about three months into her expedition but it seemed like this emergency situation had to cut it short. She needed to go home, and go now. Bernadetta needed to cut her losses and call the entire thing off.</p><p>She packed what she could, feeling relieved she wasn’t feeling sluggish or bad (other than emotionally so, cutting her trips short was never part of the plan), but her top priority above everything else was to go home. The only thing she felt (other than the freezing cold) was the small sense of regret that she would be unable to survey Sreng again. At least, for the time being. </p><p>“Okay, I’ve got all my clothes, my cloak, bow and arrow, lance...Yep! That’s everything!”</p><p>Bernadetta realized her next biggest mistake. Her horse. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked her. “Well, I hope you like ships, because we don’t really have another option.”</p><p>She had already lost enough time. It was best to leave Fhirdiad by taking a boat to Enbarr. From there, she would figure out just how exactly she could come home. It would take, by her estimates, about a month to come home. </p><p>Would she have time? And roadblocks were always a problem. But she wouldn’t take the road. She would go by boat. Then she would have to try and see through what means necessary she could travel home. </p><p>Bernadetta was never seasick, but throughout the ship ride home, she would feel the boat rocking, its every motion. Veering to the left, swerving through the right. She could feel the boat changing course and its every twist and turn. It was almost as if she were the captain of the ship, setting course. </p><p>She took out her stationery. She usually wrote to her husband whenever she was...well, stationary. She needed to distract herself from the motions and focus her attention on something else before she lost the contents in her stomach again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hubert,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know how to start out this letter. I’m writing this as a distraction because I’m so seasick! When I get home, when we see each other again, I want you to hold me like you always do, and don’t let go. I hope you don’t get </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boat veered again, and this time her belongings swerved off course and inclined with the motions. Bernadetta felt that feeling again in her stomach, of her food rising and she couldn’t keep it down again. </p><p><em> Stu </em> — <em> No, Bernie. </em> She reminded herself before she started to belittle herself. Hubert would be proud of her. <em>  You’re not stupid. You’re a happy, successful married woman with a husband who loves you and with lots of friends who love you too. You’ve even achieved your dream of traveling! </em></p><p>Yet no matter what she did to distract herself on this boat. From writing to grooming her horse, to watching the waves or listening to the tales of the sailors aboard the ship, she felt sick the entire time. </p><p>At nights, when she couldn’t sleep, she would read the one letter she was able to compose without puking her guts out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Hubert,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> This journey is the scariest thing I’ve ever done before. I keep thinking of what your face will look like when you see me arriving home early. Even though I love you, it’s well, scary sometimes and the thought of just </em> one <em> person loving me, ugly, unmarriageable Bernie is overwhelming at times. I know you’re a gentle, loving husband and you strive to be the good husband you said for your vows during our wedding. </em></p><p>
  <em> Do you remember our wedding, Hubert? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was so scared that day. The idea of taking center stage and having a dozen witnesses seeing us declare our love so openly and to kiss! I know that’s normal in weddings, but it was so embarrassing and I don’t know how we got through that part sometimes! But I’ll never forget how Edelgard arranged her garden just for us and the Professor performed the ceremony. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I remember spending hours and hours working on the flower crown I wore over my veil and how you wore matching flowers on your wedding suit. We didn’t even plan it! It just shows just how right we are for each other, how well you know me, and how deeply you love me. The second you said ‘I do’, I felt a calm washing over me. I understood fully that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m so scared right now as I go on this unexpected journey home. I keep thinking about various scenarios that could get in the way of us not being together. From a hurricane to a whirlpool to a water based demonic beast or sea creature or an iceberg sinking our ship (although probably not the latter anymore as we’ve started to chart through warmer waters so probably hurricanes more ahhh) and I’ll lose my chance at ever seeing you again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But we’re not at war anymore, at least not on this side of the world. I try to think of what you say and that these are all silly thoughts. And the chances of them happening are relatively low (except for the hurricane, maybe? Or a really nasty tidal wave?). Honestly, though, the worst that can really happen is that I’ll throw up again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I hope you won’t be mad at me if I’m still sick. So just ask my stomach to be good. Okay I’m rambling now. I love you so much, Hubert! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours, always, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bernie </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Despite all of her troubles and the inconveniences of going by ship, Bernadetta knew this was the fastest and safest way home. There was no other alternative.</p><p>However, by the time Bernadetta reached the capital, she was too weak to continue her journey northward towards the mountains, where Hubert resided and she would feel safest. </p><p>Edelgard was surprised at her arrival. She was in the middle of a meeting when Bernadetta summoned her. The guards knew that Bernadetta was a former general and a close ally of hers. </p><p>“Bernadetta what brings you...Oh my, you’re quite pale. Is something the matter?”</p><p>“I’m...I’m fine, but I need Hubert to come. I don’t think I can make it home right now, at least not by myself.” She thought she could go home by herself, but ultimately, Hubert would need to come over to the capital and meet her halfway. He had his own quarters in the Imperial Palace, so she resided there for the time being. </p><p>“Well, there’s not much we can do,” Edelgard said. “The summons have already been sent to Hubert. All we need to do is wait.” Edelgard acted quickly. She always did. And Hubert acted much quicker. </p><p>Bernadetta had no reason to be nervous. </p><p>The following evening, Edelgard invited her for dinner. “Ooo you made sure to give me peppermint tea!”</p><p>Edelgard laughed. “You need it after so much time without having a proper meal. You need to build your strength up somehow, right?”</p><p>And that strength came from, of all things, the Sweet and Salty Whitefish Saute that was served for dinner tonight per Bernadetta’s request. The way the dried tomatoes blended in with the whitefish was addictive. No wonder Hubert admitted to having a small weakness for this dish. </p><p>“So how was your trip to—Sreng— was it?”</p><p>“It was the destination, but I only made it up to Fhirdiad when I had to pull back. I mean, if you were in my station...um, I think you’d agree, right?”</p><p>“Naturally, yes.”</p><p>“I’m just kind of sad that I couldn’t give Hubert a present. I always bring him so many new things.” She had brought countless seeds with her on her journey home, where the two of them would grow the seeds together. They were such a good pair (“we’re plant parents!” she’d tease), and whenever a seed grew to maturity, Hubert always displayed a look of pride that he would coyly deny was happening. But throughout everything, there was no one Bernadetta knew better than her husband. </p><p>It wasn’t until Bernadetta was nearly complete with her dinner when one of Edelgard’s attendants interrupted them. </p><p>“Your Majesty. It appears the Count Varley has arrived.” Bernadetta reflexively recoiled at the name. For so long, the name Count Varley meant her grandfather, and later her father. But ever since she married Hubert, it wasn’t the case anymore. She was safe. They, no—<em> he </em>—was long gone.</p><p>“That was quick,” Edelgard said. “Then again, Hubert’s always taken my missives labeled as ‘urgent’ rather seriously. Should I go to him first or should you?” </p><p>Bernadetta felt the butterflies flying around her stomach—and something else— perhaps she was imagining things. <em> Ah! Is it too soon for that? I don’t know! </em>“Maybe um, you? I’ll be right there. Ahh!”</p><p>“There’s no reason to be nervous, Bernadetta.”</p><p>She blinked and breathed in deep. She had a glass of water, partially due to nerves, but also because the spiciness of her meal was getting to her. She had such low spice tolerance. </p><p>Bernadetta peered over at Edelgard welcoming Hubert into the reception room. “What is it, Lady Edelgard? I arrived as soon as I could.” Bernadetta saw her husband had donned his military outfit once more. <em> He’s here! </em>Her heart pounded. </p><p>“Of course, diligent as always. I’m afraid this matter couldn’t wait. Your attention was much needed.”</p><p>“What is it? What services do you require of me? Have <em> they </em> been spotted again? Do you need me to exterminate more pests that—”</p><p>Edelgard raised her hand at him and laughed. “No, I’m afraid it’s not quite that. Rather the opposite, really. Relax, Hubert. No one is in danger right now.”</p><p>Bernadetta stepped into the room. Hubert’s gaze quickly traveled to her. “Bernadetta.” His mouth was open in shock. He wasn’t expecting her here.</p><p>“Um...surprise!” </p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone, then.” Edelgard left. </p><p>In just a few strides, Hubert embraced her. Even though he looked weary and hastily dressed and as though he rode the entire ride without pause, Bernadetta could still smell the scent of cinnamon, cloves, and coffee, his perfume stronger than ever. His arms wrapped around her and she responded in kind around his waist. It felt like home. “You’re early. What are you doing here, love?”</p><p>When she looked up and met his gaze, she knew all would be well. He gave her lips a gentle kiss. </p><p>“I’m here because...well, I’m pregnant, Hubert.”</p><p>He was expressionless now, his face impossible to read. Bernadetta felt nauseated again. <em> Oh no. We haven’t had this discussion in so long. He doesn’t want this baby, does he? Hubert say something! </em>The worst of her thoughts were starting to manifest, but she and Hubert often played a game where they would categorize her concerns and find labels for them. It often eased her anxiety. </p><p>His continued lack of expression was starting to make her nerves come back in full force. “Um...Hubert?” Her hand squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to get him to react. “Please say something!”</p><p>“Truly. You’re expecting?” </p><p>It was then when she realized she mistook his expression for the worst. He hadn’t processed this. Just as she couldn’t process it when the physician told her in Fhridiad. </p><p>She nodded meekly. “Um...yes. Is that good or bad or…”</p><p>He embraced her again, his arms wrapping around her even tighter. “I...never thought...Truly...Am I to be a father?” She didn’t anticipate this much shock coming out of him.</p><p>“Um, yep,” she said. “Um...I wanted to tell you at home, but I got too sick during the ride home and I’m so sorry you weren’t the first to know but—”</p><p>Hubert lifted her up, peppering kisses around her face. She exhaled in relief. Tears began falling down her face, especially when she saw him beaming in pride. “Bernadetta. My beautiful, sweet Bernadetta.” Her feet were back on the ground when Hubert sunk to his knees, his hands touching around her slightly swollen belly. She felt the same motion she felt minutes ago. The baby was definitely starting to kick.</p><p>He kissed her tears away. “I’m about four months in, I think. That’s when they kick, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But it’s imperative that we prepare ourselves for the arrival of this child. Since we’re strategically located here in the capital, we’ll need to buy clothes, a crib, yes, perhaps a bottle and bedding. I believe they sell carriers here. We might make use of that as well.”</p><p>She smiled at the sight of him being so happy, planning for their child, although his phrasing was as though they were going to war, not having a baby. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of her telling him, but she reveled in his excitement. “You’re getting a little carried away, Hubert.”</p><p>“Carried away? Now there’s a thought.” She squeaked when he lifted her up properly to be in his arms and began walking to where the stairs were. “Allow me to carry you to bed. Then we can talk about everything regarding your trip. I want to hear every detail.”</p><p>“I um...I had to cancel it, because of the baby. I couldn’t even get you a present. Sorry.”</p><p>Hubert laughed. Years and years ago, it would have scared her. But now she felt so immeasurably happy. “Bernadetta, this is by far the greatest present you’ve ever gifted me. I never thought I’d become a father, of all things.” She may have not been home, physically, but with Hubert, it felt like home, always. Bernadetta couldn’t think of a moment more perfect than right now as she was in her husband’s arms as he carried her to bed, with a rare, loving smile on his face.</p><p>“Then can I tell you what I think our child will be?” </p><p>“Please do. I want to hear everything from you.”</p><p>“Well, first off, they seem to have your taste in spicy foods and…” Eventually, he carried her to bed. And then all throughout the night they talked and talked, not about her journey, but of their new future together, and of the happiness they would share.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>